


Friends with the Monster

by Iwillbestrong97



Series: Friends With The Monster [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillbestrong97/pseuds/Iwillbestrong97
Summary: Demon Patrick AU. New neighbor moves in and even though he’s a bit strange, he’s friendly. One day when dropping off some mail that was given to you by accident, you encounter a side of him that he can’t control. Originally posted on Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

_“Three bodies have been found at the abandoned hospital. They all appear to have been strangled with their necks broken. No prints were found on the bodies and no one is in custody. All of them were convicted felons. The police are working around the clock to-“_ I shut off the tv. This is the second time in three weeks that there have been bodies found in some abandoned building. They were always criminals but did that really make it ok to kill them?

I walked over to the oven to check on the cookies. Snickerdoodles made from my grandmother’s cookbook. I missed her every day but she left us some awesome cookies at least. I don’t usually bake but there was someone moving into the apartment across from me. Our building was only two floors so everyone was pretty close. I know Kayla and Don, who were in the room next to me, were making some wall hangings. Marie, the old lady living next to the vacant apartment, was probably going to make a flower arrangement.

I opened the oven to pull out the cookies. The aroma filled the apartment. I had to restrain myself from eating one too soon. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out to see Kayla freaking out

_Ok, I know I’m married but holy fuck. New guy is H O T._

I laughed at her excitement. She said that about almost every mildly attractive guy she wanted me to get with. More matchmaking attempts. She was 27 and thought that it was weird that I wasn’t married at 24. It’s not like she forced stereotypes on me but that’s just who she is. I grabbed the decorative plate I bought at the dollar store and arranged some of the cookies on it. After wrapping it in plastic, I went and knocked on his door.

I waited a few moments before the door swung open. He wore a plain red t-shirt with some black jeans. Dirty blonde hair swept to the side. Ok, Kayla was right this time. He was hot. His smile was beautiful and kind. I almost forgot to speak.

“Hi! I live across the hall and just wanted to welcome you to the building,” I said, handing him the cookies. He seemed to get a bit flushed and let out what sounded like a giggle. It was cute.

“Thanks. I really appreciate it. You’re like the third person who’s stopped by. I’m Patrick. You’re all so nice, it’ll suck to have to leave.” Leave? I guess he’s one of those people who have to move a lot.

“I’m (Y/N). Do you move around a lot for work?” His face dropped for a second but then he was back to smiling, though it seemed sad.

“Not work. It just always seems I can’t stay in one place for too long. Sucks but at least I get to meet a lot of people.” I nodded. Maybe he just had a bad case of wanderlust.

“I’d invite you in but it’s a mess right now. Thanks for the cookies. Snickerdoodles are always good,” he said. I smiled at him.

“Yea, no problem. I could help you unpack if you’d like. I know moving is a hassle.”

“Oh, no that’s ok. I can handle it. My friend is coming by later to help. Thanks for the offer.” He seemed to shrink back into the door. Maybe I overstepped the boundaries a bit.

“Alright, well I hope to see you at the barbeque this Saturday. It was great to meet you Patrick.”

“I’ll be there. Nice to meet you, too.” I turned and heard the door click shut. He seemed nice. I hope he stuck around.

-

I killed some time by working on my novel. I was an editor for an online editing service. I worked on all types of things from school papers to business letters to creative stories. But my ultimate goal was to get something of my own published.

I glance at the clock on my laptop and it was close to six. I pulled myself off my couch and rummaged through the kitchen. Looks like it was leftover pasta tonight. I heated up a plate of spaghetti and flopped back down on the couch. This will forever be the best part about living alone. I turned the news back on and there was more coverage of the hospital murders. They now believed the two incidents were connected. I watched for a bit and then remembered I needed to get the mail.

I stepped out my door and noticed a Patrick and another guy talking at Patrick’s door. I couldn’t see the guys face but I bet that was the friend Patrick was talking about earlier. It seems I caught the tail end of their conversation.

“You gotta watch yourself, Patrick. The people around here are good. Try to not drag them into this.” Patrick had a serious look on his face. Much more closed off then earlier. He noticed me over his friend’s shoulder. I quickly averted my eyes and hurried to the stairs.

_Way to make an impression…_

I hurried over to my mail box in the entryway. I glanced through it briefly, noting the cell phone bill. The rest of it was adds and junk. I turned and ran into someone. It was a guy I hadn’t seen before. He had dark brown hair that was cut short and gelled up, olive skin and tattoos covering his arms. He was hot. This must be Patrick’s friend that I saw.

“I’m sorry. You startled me. I’ll just be going.” I tried to push past him but he wouldn’t budge.

“I’m Pete, Patrick’s friend. (Y/N), right? Patrick seems to like it here so far. He’s a good guy, too,” he said. This was a bit weird.

“Well he seemed like a good guy. I didn’t need you to tell me that. In fact, that just makes me question my judgement. Excuse me.” I pushed past him and he let me. He called to me as I started up the stairs.

“Be careful with him. He’s a bit troubled. Past relationships not ending well and all.” I blushed and hurried up the rest of the way. I hardly knew the guy. Why would his friend bring up relationships? Weird.

-

Saturday came quickly. I only saw Patrick a couple times since he caught me eavesdropping. Not that I looked forward to seeing him or anything. I had knocked on his door to apologize and let him know it wasn’t my intention to be nosy but he never answered.        

I pulled the baked mac n’ cheese out of the oven and set it on the counter to cool a bit before I brought it downstairs. I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror for a bit, trying to decide if I should wear makeup or not. Patrick said he was coming but who knows. Maybe I scared him off. I shook my head and settled for plain eyeliner. Why did I care what he thought anyway? I threw on my black tank top with dark blue shorts and black converse.

I rushed back to the kitchen and grabbed the still warm pan. I held the placemats under my arms and used my foot to open the door. Patrick stood there, looking like he was about to knock. He looked at me and chuckled a bit.

“Hey, Patrick. What’s up? Would you mind getting the door for me?” He nodded and closed my door.

“Here let me carry that for you. Sorry for laughing when I should have helped right away,” he said sheepishly. I let him take the pan from me and I shrugged my shoulders.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m sure it looked pretty funny,” I said, laughing. We headed down the stairs together and into the front lawn area. Everyone was there already and food was being set up. I signaled for Patrick to follow me and where to put the pan. I clapped my hands and took a breath. My part of planning was over.

“Want a beer? Or there’s some harder stuff by the ‘bar’ if you’re feeling adventurous,” I said. Patrick laughed a bit.

“Um, depends what kind of beer. If it’s shit then I’ll go straight to the whiskey,” he said. I rolled my eyes at him.

“Well then I guess you better get to the bar because Jack is in charge of beer and it’s usually the cheap stuff.” I never drank it myself because of that reason. Patrick and I headed over to the makeshift bar. I made myself a margarita and poured Patrick a glass of whiskey. He seemed to stick around me as we socialized. Girls would flirt with him and he would be as polite as he could. Kayla came up to me while a redhead had his attention.

“Soooo? You kissed him yet,” she whispered to me. I almost spit out my drink. Is she crazy?

“Of course not! I hardly know him. All I know is that past relationships haven’t ended well for him. He’s probably not even looking right now.” I glanced over at him. The redhead was really trying. It was sweet but it was easy to see Patrick wasn’t interested.

“Well he’s totally looking at you. He’s been hanging around you for the whole party. I could drop some hints to let him know to ask you out.” I shook my head at her. Patrick freed himself from the girl and hurried over to me.

“I may go hide out inside. I feel bad turning these girls down.” He laughed at himself a bit. Kayla threw an arm around me.

“You wouldn’t turn her down, would you? I mean, she’s beautiful and smart and-“ I pushed her off, laughing nervously. I can’t believe she actually did that.

“That would depend on (Y/N). I’d be more than happy to take you out sometime. As friends, of course.” I glared at Kayla and she skipped away. I turned back to Patrick.

“I’m sorry about that. She thinks that I need to go out more. I wouldn’t force you to take me out.” I chuckled but Patrick looked completely serious.

“You wouldn’t have to force me. Any guy would be lucky to have you in their company for a night.” He tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I couldn’t help but blush and turn my head away.

“How’s Tuesday night sound?” I can’t believe this is actually happening. I smiled at him and nodded.

“I think I would like that a lot. Are we still going with the whole ‘just friends’ thing,” I asked? He chuckled and shook his head.

“I think I’ll let you know on Tuesday,” he said. Then he set his glass down and walked back into the building. I tried to keep the grin off my face but Kayla made sure to tell me that it was noticeable. So, I liked him. That wasn’t a crime. Besides, he was a good guy. Maybe he had a troubled past but that doesn’t make him crazy.

-

Monday afternoon I sat at the local coffee shop, trying to fix a kid’s paper. They claimed it was a high school paper but it sounded like something a sixth grader would write. I was pointing out careless mistakes and even plagiarism. It seemed like the kid just wanted me to write the paper for him. I finished reading it through and emailed it back to him. I shut my laptop and put my head down. They can’t all be easy.

The chair across from me moved and I saw a pair of gym shoes. Lifting my head up, there was a guy. He looked like he hadn’t shaved in a week and hungover. A day drinker. Great. I tried to be polite.

“Can I help you with something?” I took a sip of my coffee.

“Now that you mention it, I would love to hang out with you somewhere more private. So we can get to know each other,” he said. He wasn’t even trying to be subtle about it. Creep.

“Sorry. Not interested.” I started to pack up my laptop but the creep grabbed my hand.

“But I could make it worth your while. We would get along so well,” he pleaded. I yanked my hand back.

“I said no. Get lost.” I pushed my chair back and stood up to get out of there as fast as possible. I heard his chair move and I glanced back to see him following me. Then I ran into someone.

“Patrick? What are you doing here,” I asked? I noticed Pete was with him and they both looked over my shoulder to the creepy guy following me. Patrick’s face darkened. It was a bit freaky. Like the night I first saw him with Pete. He pushed me behind him and confronted the guy.

“What do you want?” His voice wasn’t normal. It was cold and disconnected. Not the one he used with everyone at the apartments.

“Come on now. Ya can’t keep ‘er all to yourself.” He started slurring his words a bit. Patrick grabbed his shirt and shoved him back. He stumbled and fell. This had gone far enough.

“Get lost. She doesn’t want you,” Patrick said. Only it sounded more like a growl. I hurried over to him and grabbed his arm.

“Patrick, that’s enough. He gets the idea.” I tried to get him to face me but he wouldn’t budge. I walked in front of him. For a split second, I thought I saw yellow in his eyes. Maybe it was just a trick of the light.

The creep had pulled himself up and ran off, looking terrified. Patrick took a deep breath and relaxed. He smiled sadly at me.

“Hey, you ok?” His normal voice was back. Maybe I just imagined it all. I nodded. He looked relieved. Pete came over and slapped him on the back.

“What did I say about saving pretty girls from creeps? You gotta let me be the assistant at least.” Patrick rolled his eyes at him.

“Yea well, you can sometimes be one of the creeps that they need saving from,” he said lightheartedly. I chuckled at their back and forth banter. They were clearly close.

“Thanks for the help guys. But I do need to get going. I’ll see you tomorrow, Patrick. Pete, pleasure seeing you again.” They both said their goodbyes and I was on my way.

The rest of the night, I couldn’t get the way Patrick looked out of my head. He looked mad but it was more than that. Something not human. I know that it’s impossible. I suppose I could ask him about it tomorrow but that doesn’t seem like good first date talk. I also could come off as sounding crazy.

I let myself fall onto my bed. There was nothing to worry about. Yet there was this nagging feeling that something just wasn’t right. I pulled out my phone to look through social media and to get my mind off this feeling.

Within the first few posts, I learn that another body has been found. Another former criminal dead. Strangled and their neck broken. I tossed my phone down. Why couldn’t there be something good happening in the world? I crawled under my covers and let my eyes drift closed. I couldn’t tell exactly what I dreamed about. But it had something to do with the beautiful, sweet, and mysterious new neighbor.

-

The day dragged. Patrick had texted me to wear something nice and that he’d be knocking on my door around five forty-five. I haven’t been on a real date in a while and I had no idea what to wear.  I know he said “something nice” but what kind of nice? The someone died nice or party nice? I guess somewhere in between.

I pulled a crimson dress out of my closet. Kayla made me buy it for a date I was supposed to go on but then I was stood up. I pulled it over my head, pleased that it still fit. It fit me well and flared out at the bottom. It came down just above my knee. Long enough to be presentable, short enough to tease. I pulled on some black heels and threw a leather jacket over it. I let my hair fall naturally, hoping it would behave. There was a knock at the door and I glanced at the clock. If it was Patrick, he was about ten minutes early. I mean, I was ready, but I wouldn’t have time to mentally prepare. I hurried to the door and pulled it open. I saw the flowers first. Then I noticed who was behind them. I tried to shut the door but he stuck his foot in.

“Wait, (Y/N). I know you don’t want to see me but you have to hear me out.” My ex-boyfriend stood at the door. Ben. He dumped me for a rich airhead and when she stopped putting out, he came back to me. He was a dick and I can’t believe I ever loved him.

“No, I don’t. You made it very clear that you didn’t want me if I wouldn’t fuck you. And that hasn’t changed. So, get lost and shove those flowers up your ass.” He went to say something else but I slammed the door. He infuriated me. I considered sleeping with him but I am so happy that I didn’t.

I got some water to cool myself down. I hope he didn’t hang around. But knowing him, he would. He probably noticed that I was dressed nice and wants to pick a fight with whoever comes to the door. Patrick was supposed to be ready to go soon. I would go to him before the douche in the hall started something.

I grabbed my bag and opened the door just as Patrick was opening his. And sure enough, Ben was still here. He tried to talk to me but I pushed past him. Patrick took notice.

“Hey Patrick. You ready to go? I hope this is nice enough.” He looked at my outfit and smiled.

“You look beautiful. Breathtaking even.” He let his hand rest on my back to guide me. He wore dress pants with a grey button down. We didn’t get two steps before Ben stood in front of us.

“That’s my girl you’re touching. I suggest you go back inside before things get ugly.” He got right in Patrick’s face. Ben was a bit taller but Patrick didn’t look worried in the slightest. In fact, he smiled. I would not want to be on the receiving end of that one.

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” He turned to me. “We should just stay in tonight. I’ll cook. He turned and unlocked his door again, he pulled me inside and shut the door in Bens face. My mouth hung open for a moment before a smile broke out on my face.

“Holy hell. I can’t believe you just did that. That was amazing! Thank you, again.” I turned to him, laughing. But he had his head resting against the wall. Confused, I rested a hand on his shoulder. “Patrick? Are you ok?” He seemed to be breathing deeply. Then he straightened again and smiled at me.

“Yea, I’m alright. Just a bit of a head rush. Did the dick leave?” He looked out the peephole then opened the door. Ben was nowhere to be seen. “All clear if you still want to head out.” He scratched his head nervously. I rolled my eyes and stepped into the hallway with him. Before I could rethink, I kissed his cheek.

“Well you saved me from creepy guys twice now so I think it’s the least I can do,” I said. I thought I saw him blush but it was gone quickly. He offered me his arm and we were off.

He took us to this nice Cajun place. We had a corner booth to ourselves and everything was closed off. It was personal and I didn’t know how to act. Patrick ordered us wine. We talked about everything. From work to friends to family. We shared some tastes in music and clearly food. Of course, at the end of the night he wouldn’t let me see the bill.

“Patrick, this place is so nice. I couldn’t make you pay for the whole thing. Please just let me split the bill,” I begged. He just shook his head and handed the check back to the waiter with a credit card.

“I wanted to take you out.  I wouldn’t have brought you here if I couldn’t afford to cover it.” I sighed and slumped down in defeat.

“Fine, but I will find a way to pay you back.” He grinned. And signed off on the check. We stood and as I was pulling my jacket on, I saw him throw a couple twenties on the table. I told myself to not think about it.

As he drove us back to the apartment, he asked about Ben. I ran a hand through my hair. I suppose it was a reasonable question. Considering Ben threatened him.

“He’s my ex. He broke up with me basically because I wouldn’t have sex with him. He was a jerk and I want nothing to do with him. But he’s always been possessive. I’m sorry he threatened you.” Patrick was silent for a moment.

“Well it doesn’t excuse his behavior but I can see why he’d be possessive. You’re a catch. Beautiful and smart and fearless.” He looked over at me and smiled. The sweeter stuff he said, the more this felt like a date. And definitely not as friends.

I grabbed my mail as we passed through the entryway. Patrick was the perfect gentleman and walked me all the way to my door.

“I had a really nice time tonight. I hope we can go out again,” he said as I unlocked my door, tossing the mail on the table just inside.

“I would love to go out again. Oh, and did you ever decide if this was just as friends or no?” I teased him and he just loosened his tie a bit. The act was innocent but it looked hot as hell.

“Honestly, I really hope we can be more than friends.” He took my hand and kissed it gently. How could a man be so perfect? He began to turn away and I rushed to say something.

“Do you want to come in? I have ice cream,” I said. I tried to keep my voice neutral but I’m sure the hopefulness came through. Patrick face me again.

“Why not? I’ve got time.” I stepped to the side so he could pass. I shut the door behind me and shrugged off my jacket. Patrick wandered around my living room, looking at pictures. I made my way over to the freezer and pulled out some vanilla ice cream and chocolate syrup. I set them down on the table and went for the bowls. I turned and saw Patrick examining the ice cream.

“Not good enough for you? I have sprinkles if you need them,” I said as I set the bowls down. He laughed and set it down.

“No, this is fine. Was just checking how bad Andy was going to yell at me for cheating on a diet. He’s a good friend of mine. Loves working out and being healthy.” I nodded. I knew people like that. I dropped a couple scoops in and we made some light conversation.

“Hey, you got some chocolate on your face. Let me get it.” I almost jumped when his thumb ran over my bottom lip. I felt my face heat up but his hand was gone before I had time to enjoy it. He licked the chocolate off his own finger, never breaking eye contact with me. I thanked him and stood to put my dishes in the sink.

He came up behind me, placing a light hand on my waist. “Need help with anything,” he asked? I turned to him, his face inches from mine. I couldn’t believe what I was about to do.

“No. Thanks though. But you do have some chocolate on your face. I’ll get it for you.” He looked confused for a moment. Then I kissed him. I had surprised him and he didn’t respond at first. I pulled away after a few seconds. I blushed and turned away from his now hooded eyes.

I continued washing the dishes but when I went to put them away, he took them from me and trapped me against the counter. Then his mouth was on mine. It was soft but urgent. I wrapped my arms around him and his hands gripped my waist. I nibbled on his lip gently. He lifted me up onto the counter without me realizing at first. I pulled back from him for a moment.

“So, you’ve been hiding how strong you are, huh,” I joked. Then I took note of his eyes. They weren’t the normal bluish green but starting to shift into a deep yellow. “Patrick? What wrong with your eyes?” His face changed immediately. He turned his head away and was blinking rapidly. He stepped away from me and headed toward the door.

“I’m so sorry. I have to go. See you soon,” he rushed out. His voice had changed too. It was deeper. It was more like growling than talking, just like yesterday. I tried to stop him.

“Patrick, wait. Talk to me.” He shook his head and hurried out the door, slamming it behind him. Something was clearly wrong. Maybe I should just let him call me when he’s ready. I ran a hand through my hair and grabbed the mail off the end table. I sifted through it. Mostly junk. One thing did catch my eye though. It was Patrick’s name. I should bring this to him.

Maybe I was just looking for a reason to go over there and check on him, but I didn’t care. I changed into jeans and a black tank top and went to knock on his door. I could have slid it under but I needed to know he was ok.

“Patrick, it’s me. I have some of your mail. Please open the door.” There was no reply. I knocked again, more urgently this time. “Patrick. Please don’t hide from me.” There was a thud on the other side of the door. Now I was really worried. Then there was a voice.

“Please just go away. I don’t want to see you. It’s for your own good.” It sounded like Patrick but it wasn’t right. But one thing was certain, no one told me what was right for me. I was the only one that decided that. I pushed the door handle and was amazed that it opened. I shut the door behind me.

The apartment was dark. I walked a few feet in and saw a figure standing in front of the window, their back towards me. I took a couple cautious steps forward.

“Patrick?” My voice was almost too loud. A laugh rumbled out of his chest. It sounded almost crazy. Then he turned toward me. The only thing I saw, were his eyes. Bright yellow and staring right at me. Fear rose inside me but if this was Patrick, I had to help him.

“Oh, you should have listened to me. Well, the other me. The one who is so concerned with being nice and making a life.” He was suddenly in front of me. I could see him clearly now. This was Patrick. The only difference was the eyes and personality. He ran a hand down my face and I tried not to flinch.

“You are a glorious kisser by the way. How I wish the other me hadn’t stopped. Of course, I could just finish it now…”  He trailed off and he started kissing my neck. I tried to shove him off but he was much stronger than me.

“Patrick, please… This isn’t you. Stop.” He shoved me against the wall and his fingers dug into my skin. “You’re hurting me, please… Patrick…” Suddenly he shoved himself away from me and held his head in his hands. He groaned in what sounded like pain.

“Damn bastard is actually fighting me. Finally grew some balls, huh? And all it took was a girl. God, he’s pathetic. I’m sure we’ll meet again, darling,” demon Patrick said. He threw a menacing grin at me before he fell to the ground.

I rushed over and kneeled next to him. I lifted his head to my lap and pet his head. He had a pained expression on his face. I sat with him for a couple minutes until he started to shift and groan. I moved the hair out of his face as his eyes fluttered open. They were back to their normal blue.

“Hey there. You ok? Don’t try to move too much,” I said softly. He ignored me and sat up almost instantly. He grabbed my shoulders and looked over me franticly.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I? Oh god, why didn’t you listen to me? Are you crazy?” His hands came up to rest on my face. I mimicked him.

“I’m alright. I promise.” He rested his head on mine and let out a sigh of relief.

“I could have really hurt you, (Y/N). And now I’m sure you never want to see me again. Don’t worry. I’ll get out of here as soon as possible.” He sat down and placed his head in his hands. I shook my head.

“I don’t want you to leave.” He looked up at me in shock. “No matter what you might think, I’m not afraid of you. You wouldn’t hurt me.” He shook his head.

“You don’t know that… I don’t have control when I’m… a monster…” he said sadly. “What did I do to you?” There was no point in lying to him. That wouldn’t help the situation.

“You told me that I should have listened. And that you wish you hadn’t stopped earlier. And then you kissed my neck and pushed me against the wall. Then I called out to you. And the real you came back.” He ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

“Fuck. I’m sorry. I heard you call to me. I fought harder than ever to wake up. But there is no guarantee that I’ll be able to do that every time,” he said.

“I trust you. And I want to help. I don’t want you to hide from me.” I thought I saw a tear slip down his face but I’m not sure. He nodded.

“But on that note. What the hell is going on?”


	2. Chapter 2

I stared up at my ceiling from my bed. I tried to make sense of what happened on Tuesday but nothing seemed to be helping. I couldn’t even focus on editing.

Patrick had an alternate personality. One that was mean and didn’t give a shit about anything. A monster. A demon was what Pete said…

-

_“What the hell is going on?”_

_The door flew open and Pete rushed in. I hardly had time to register before he yanked me away from Patrick and stood in front of me. He held a small knife in front of him. Patrick held his hands up, looking sad but not surprised._

_“Don’t move. Not until I make sure he’s really back,” Pete warned. He crouched down in front of Patrick. He took a hold of his chin and examined his face, probably checking his eyes. I saw his shoulders relax. “He’s fine. How’d you pull him out of it? You usually need to knock him out.”_

_“I really don’t know. I just called to him. He pulled himself out of it,” I said. Pete looked skeptical._

_“He hasn’t been able to do that before,” Pete said._

_“The ‘he’ you are referring to is still in the room and can be talked to directly,” Patrick huffed. I pushed past Pete and helped him stand. He seemed to check me over for injuries again._

_“Seriously though, what is this? How did this come on?” The two boys glanced at each other. I saw Pete shake his head slightly. My eyebrows narrowed at them. “If you are honestly trying to decide whether to tell me or not, may I remind you that I just witnessed the bad stuff first hand and I’m still here.” Patrick sighed and ran a hand through his hair._

_“She’s right Pete, she deserves to know.” Pete glared at me and sighed. I couldn’t quite tell if he liked me or not._

_“Alright. Well, as you saw, Patrick has another side to him. A demon is the easiest way to put it. Think of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. We determined it was the same concept,” Pete started._

_“The only problem is we don’t know what or who made me this way. We don’t know if its genetic or if maybe I was experimented on. I was abducted as a kid but none of this started happening until a few years ago.” Patrick shoved his hands in his pockets and a blush seemed to creep onto his face._

_“The change is triggered by strong emotions. Typically anger, possessiveness, safety of loved ones,” Pete paused and glanced between Patrick and I. Patrick looked down. “And lust. But that one is something that started in the past year.” I felt the heat rise to my face. Pete never asked what triggered the change which means he already knew it had something to do with me._

_I wrapped my arms around myself, suddenly feeling cold. Patrick reached for me but then dropped his hand. I wanted him to touch me again. I wasn’t scared of him, I was scared of his alternate personality._

_“That’s enough for now. No need to overwhelm her. It’s late.” Pete crossed his arms and headed to the kitchen. Patrick walked me to the door._

_“I’m sorry to have dragged you into this. But now you know. And because of that, I expect you to listen to me when I tell you to stay away,” he looked sad but his voice was firm. There was no way I was going to let him deal with this by himself. I guess he had Pete but he needed more than that._

_“I will do whatever I think will help you. If that means dealing with your other personality, so be it.” I crossed my arms and refused to back down. Patrick let out an exasperated sigh._

_“Please. Listen to me, please. The last thing I want to do is hurt you.”_

_“You’re hurting me by pushing me away. I want to help. I can help figure out what’s going on. I can do research.”_

_“We’ve done all the research we can. There’s nothing.”_

_“Then I can look again! Patrick I’m not going to let-“ Patrick grabbed my shoulders and kissed me. It was quick and I didn’t even have time to respond. His hands moved up to hold my face gently, his forehead resting on mine._

_“Thank you, (Y/N). I will come to you, I promise. I care about you and I just don’t want you to get hurt.”_

I turned onto my side to stare at a picture of my family. I was an only child so when I moved out, my parents took that opportunity to travel as much as they could. I don’t blame them. I think they’re somewhere in Germany right now. I occasionally got postcards but I still missed them. I wanted to talk to my mom about Patrick. Not the demon part of it but the normal bits.

It had been a few days since everything happened. I hadn’t actually seen him since then either. But he had left me a couple notes. They were short and sweet. His handwriting was a bit messy but still legible. It was kind of cute honestly.

One said: “Thank you. You’re an amazing person and I just hope I don’t ruin everything. I’ll see you soon.”

The second: “We are alive here in death valley. But don’t take love off the table yet.”

I didn’t know what to make of the second one when I received it originally. It reminded me of song lyrics. I know that my face was red the rest of the day. Kayla was nice enough to tell me that when she stopped by.

I wondered if I should go over there. I wanted to know if he was okay. I keep telling myself that when he wants to see, he will but… I’ll admit I’m not a patient person. There was a knock at my door. Patrick?

I hurried to open the door. In my hopefulness, I didn’t actually check who it was. Ben stood in front of me with a vaguely pissed off look. My smiled dropped and I crossed my arms.

“What? Was the message not clear a few nights ago?” He sneered at me.

“Well it doesn’t look like your little boy toy is around now. He’ll dump you as soon as he realizes you won’t put out. Unlike me, who knows you don’t want sex, and still wants to be with you!” I rolled my eyes.

“As I recall, you did break up with me because I didn’t want sex. And the truth is, I want sex, just not with you.” I smiled sweetly at him and went to close my door. He pushed it back open.

“All I’m asking for is another chance. I know I made a mistake but I’m here to fix it. I could treat you way better than that loser you were with.” He tried to smile at me in a what I assume was supposed to be seductive way. I laughed out loud.

“You don’t get another chance. You’re a manipulative dick and I never want to look at your face again. Now leave me alone.” Ben’s face twisted in rage as I went to close the door. He shoved my door open and I stumbled back. I looked for the closest thing to defend myself.

“Now listen here you little bitch…” The end table would be too slow. Any pillow would be ineffective. The knives were too far away. I braced myself to fight. He was stronger than me but I just needed to hold him off until someone heard me. I yelled as loud as I could.

“Hey! Someone call the cops! Help! Please!” He lunged for me. I tried to move back but tripped on my own feet. He grabbed my arms. I tried to pull free but I just wasn’t strong enough. I yelled some more before he shoved me to the ground and covered my mouth and nose. I struggled but I knew the more energy I used, the faster I would pass out.

Suddenly I could breathe again. Ben had been pulled off me and thrown against the wall. Someone kneeled next to me as I tried to get all the air back into my body. I gazed up into blue eyes as I panted. Patrick looked over me, checking for serious injuries.

“I called the police before intervening. They’ll be here soon. Are you ok?” He brushed a stray hair out of my face. I nodded, at a loss for words. I glanced over his shoulder at Ben. I saw him stumble up and try to get out the door.

“Patrick, he’s running!” Patrick stood and spun around. He kicked the back of his knees and Ben fell again. He didn’t stay down for long. He whirled around and went to punch Patrick in the face. Patrick blocked the shot but not enough. The force was still enough to make him stumble. Patrick looked back at me and I saw his eyes shifting between yellow and blue.

_Oh no._

I tried to get up as fast as I could. The snarl on Patrick’s face was terrifying and I could only imagine what Ben was seeing right now.

“Dude, what the fuck are you?” Ben tried to run but Patrick was faster. He grabbed him and threw him against the wall.

I grabbed his shoulders and made him look at me. I don’t think he’s fully transformed yet, so hopefully I could bring him back.

“Get out of the way, (Y/N).” He was still in there. Still fighting. I wasn’t giving up on him.

“No. Patrick, look at me. This isn’t you. You’re still awake in there, I know it. Fight it Patrick!” He shook his head and grimaced, as though he was in pain. “Look at me,” I said again. He did for a brief moment. I watched his eyes change from yellow to green to blue and then back to a yellowish blue.

He then grabbed my face and kissed me. It was passionate and I couldn’t stop myself from responding. There was something different about this. I seemed rough at first but he held my face gently. His tongue was sweet as it pushed past my lips every time he kissed me. He pulled away from me slightly, our foreheads resting against each other. I watched as the last of the yellow faded from his eyes.

“Dear lord,” he mumbled. We heard the police rush in the front door of the building. I went to pull away from Patrick but he held me close. I pointed to Ben on the floor, who was just regaining consciousness. They cuffed him and asked Patrick and I few questions.

I explained what happened, of course leaving out the part where Patrick went a bit mad. They questioned Marie too but she was a bit hard of hearing. She didn’t hear me yell. Kayla and Don were both working today. The police finished up the notes and left about an hour later.

-

Patrick and I sat in silence on my couch as I put some ice on his face. There was already a bruise forming where he had been hit. I found it hard to look at him now that we were alone. He disappeared for three days and then he just comes back and kisses me like that. I didn’t know what to think.

His eyes were almost yellow when he started kissing me but turned back to blue after he pulled away. I guess that’s what confused me. Which Patrick kissed me like that? My heart started pounding just thinking about it.

I couldn’t let the awkward silence go on between us for much longer. I sighed and Patrick glanced over at me.

“I’m sorry, Patrick. I wish you hadn’t been brought into that. It’s my fault you got hurt. Thank you for helping me, but I’m still sorry,” I said. He took my hand that was holding the ice to his face and kissed it.

“No. You don’t even need to apologize to me for stuff like this. I got involved. Anything that happened to me is not your fault. I told you that I didn’t want to see you get hurt. I meant it. I don’t want anyone to hurt you.” I looked down at my hand in his. He sighed and when I looked up at him, a light blush covered his cheeks.

“Besides, I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn’t have… um… I’m sorry I… uh… kissed you… the way I did… It was out of line…” He looked anywhere but at my face. So, it was this Patrick and not his alter ego?

“I though you couldn’t remember anything when you shift,” I asked? He ran a hand through his hair.

“My other personality didn’t completely take over. I was still awake, it was just difficult to control my impulses. It’s a constant fight with this ‘other me.’ He wants one thing while I want another.” I frowned slightly. I couldn’t stop myself from asking.

“So… was it you that kissed me? Or… him?” Patrick dropped his head into his hands and sighed.

“Honestly? I don’t know.” Something panged in my chest. So, he doesn’t want to kiss me. I let out a shaky breath and stood. “(Y/N)?” Man was I pathetic. I shouldn’t even be worrying about this. There were more important things.

“You want a glass of water or something,” I asked? I did my best to smile but he looked very unconvinced. I turned and hurried to the kitchen. I went to grab a glass out of the cabinet but Patrick pushed it shut. I turned to face him, frustrated that he followed me. “Hey, what-“ But I didn’t get a chance to finish. He kissed me gently, as one hand ran through my hair.

It didn’t last long but I could feel the heat rushing to my face once he pulled away. A sweet smile graced his face as he caressed my cheek.

“Don’t misunderstand. I wanted to kiss you. I want to kiss you now. I never want to stop touching you. But I want to do it right. The reason I said that I couldn’t tell which one it was, was because I was still conscious yet I couldn’t control myself. I didn’t want to take advantage of the situation like that.” I leaned my head against his hand. I understood. But…

“Well… I kind of… enjoyed it…” I mumbled, not looking at him. I heard him chuckle. I glanced up at him with this goofy grin on his face. It was adorable.

“I think we should take this slow.” He kissed my head and pulled away from me. He made his way to the door and I followed. “It’s getting late. And I told the guys I’d meet up with them at some point. I nodded as he opened the door. “Have a good night, (Y/N). Oh, and here.” He handed me a slip of paper before shutting the door behind him. I opened the sheet of paper.

_I don’t know where you’re going but do you got room for one more troubled soul? Xxx-xxx-xxxx_

He left me his number. I giggled at the note and wandered back to my room. I picked up my phone and added his contact. I sent back one word.

_Yes_

-

A few weeks pass and I’m happier than ever. Work was going well, my book was almost done, and Patrick and I were dating. We had a date night a couple times a week. Sometimes we stayed in, sometimes he took me to some restaurant that I had never heard of before. There weren’t any problems with his alter ego either. At least, not until he was late for date night.

No call. No text. It was an hour after he said he would be here. It was one of our stay in nights but that doesn’t mean I wasn’t worried. He was only late once and he had called me to let me know. But this time, there was nothing.

I tried calling him again. Voicemail. Pete, nothing. Joe, nothing. Andy, nothing. I paced across my living room, trying to not bite my nails. I tried turning on the news for a distraction.

_“Three men have been taken into custody for the murders of seven former felons. They were all found covered in the blood of the newest victim. Suspect Patrick Stump is said to be the only one cooperating with the investigation.”_

I froze when I heard the name. Patrick. This had to be some freaky coincidence, right? But no. There was his mug shot. He looked tired and sad. His eyes weren’t their normal blue. They were mixed with a deep yellow. Oh god, Patrick. What did you do? I grabbed my jacket and rushed out.

-

The station was quiet when I walked in. I headed straight for the front desk. I had to talk to him. I needed to know what was going on. The receptionist hardly looked at me when I came up to the counter.

“Excuse me, is there any way I could see Patrick Stump? He’s one of the people they brought in earlier today.” He man sighed, looking annoyed.

“You can sit and wait over there with the rest of them.” I glanced over at the waiting area. Pete, Andy, and Joe were all talking silently to one another. I hurried over to them.

“Hey guys. Mind telling me why none of you answered my calls? Or told me what was going on?” I clenched my jaw, trying to refrain from talking too loud. They all jumped slightly as I came up behind them.

“(Y/N), I’m sorry. We didn’t want you to worry,” Andy said.

“Yea. We were just going to prove his innocence then bail him out of here,” Joe added. I glanced at Pete. He stood there with his arms crossed looking out the window. I ran a hand through my hair. Pete knew Patrick and I were supposed to meet up tonight. Patrick told him pretty much everything. If anything was kept from me, it was his idea.

“Patrick and I were supposed to meet up tonight. I’ve been worried sick for a couple hours now.” Joe and Andy shared a glance the looked back at Pete. I knew it. What was his problem with me?

“So, Pete. Why didn’t you tell me what was going on? I know you knew Patrick and I were supposed to see each other.” I moved to stand in front of him. He just shook his head then glared at me.

“Well, despite what you may think, you don’t need to know everything about him. I thought that maybe, if I let you believe that he stood you up, we could finally get out of here. You know too much anyway. I tried to tell him not to get too close to anyone. He listened to me until you came along. He won’t listen to reality anymore. You have him thinking that he can somehow live a normal life. You have him so fucked up in love with you that he lost sight of what we’re supposed to be doing,” he whisper yelled at me. I flinched at his words. I knew Pete didn’t like me. He put on a good show when Patrick was around, but this was what he really thought.

“Or maybe you should stop trying to decide what’s best for him. I think he’s old enough to do that for himself. And besides, how can you claim to know what’s best for him when you can’t even accept who he is? Well guess what, I do. I love him for who he is. I don’t need him to change.” It was his turn to flinch. He scoffed at me then turned away. The awkward silence didn’t last long. One of the officers that had brought the suspects and Patrick in said we could see him.

“I only have time for a couple of you to see him. It has to be one at a time and all belongings must be left outside of the visiting room.” We all agreed to the terms. Pete spoke from behind me.

“Let her go first. She’s the most worried.” I turned to Pete and raised an eyebrow. He didn’t look at me but something had changed in his voice. It was softer. Sympathy?

I followed the officer back to the visiting room. I left my phone and my bag outside and let them search me for weapons. Then they let me inside. Patrick sat at a table with his head in his hands.

He looked terrible. He was in a blue t-shirt that had dried blood all over. His face was dirty but I could see a bruise forming on one side. His boots had dried mud on them. It was like someone had dragged him along behind a car.

“Patrick…” I said, my voice cracking. His head snapped up to look at me. His eyes were blue but it looked like he had been crying. I hurried over to him as he stood up. Throwing my arms around him, I tried to not cry with joy. At least he was in one piece.

“(Y/N) what are you doing here?” He held me tight and rocked me back and forth.

“I saw the news. I was so worried when you didn’t show up and I couldn’t get in touch with you or any of the guys. I just needed a distraction but there you were. A mugshot of you. Your eyes were partially yellow. What happened?” I pulled back and brushed some of the loose hair out of his face.

“I just saw them dragging the guy and I followed them. My phone was dead. It was dumb, I know. I tried to save him but it was too late. They strangled him. When I tried to stop them, they came after me with a pocket knife. Well, survival instinct kicked in I guess. I managed to stay awake but I know I hurt them.” The remorse on his face was evident.

“And you’re sure you never shifted completely?” I hated to ask but you never know. Maybe he just couldn’t remember something.

“I’m pretty positive. But I guess I wouldn’t remember even if I did.” I pulled him close and kissed his bruised cheek. I trusted him. He wouldn’t hurt anyone without reason.

“Don’t worry. The guys and I are going to get you out of here. They said they were going to prove your innocence. You’ll be home soon.” He held my face in his hands.

“Sorry for ruining date night. I’ll have to make it up to you.” I laughed at him as he leaned in closer. Of course, he would be worried about that. He kissed me tenderly. It felt like I had to stop myself from melting. His kisses always woke up my whole body. We never got too far when kissing. We always had to stop before we triggered the shift.

Patrick’s tongue teased mine gently. He still tasted like vanilla and it always reminded me of our first date. I ran my hands through his hair and he bit my bottom lip gently. I nipped back at him and I felt his hands squeeze my hips. He pulled away from me slightly, resting his head on mine. His eyes were closed and I heard a low growl come from his throat. He opened his eyes slowly and a mild yellow had highlighted the blue in his eyes.

“Patrick,” I started. He pushed me away from him gently.

“Yea, I know. Doesn’t mean I have to like it.” I smiled as a little pout took over his face. A knock at the door interrupted us. I had forgotten where we were. I wonder how many people saw that little show. I blushed as the officer that lead me in earlier stepped into the room. My time was up.

“I’ll see you soon,” I said as I left. He smiled at me and gave a bit of a wave.

As I was gathering my stuff outside, Pete came up to me. I guess they decided Pete needed to be the one to talk to him about getting out.

“Look, (Y/N). I’m sorry for being so harsh. I know you care about him. I do, too. Patrick’s like a brother to me. The last thing I want is to see him get hurt because he was too caught up in a dream. Truth is, the happiest I’ve ever seen him is when he’s with you. And I want to thank you for that. But he can’t forget that we need to find out why he’s this way.” He ditched his stuff where mine just was and let the officer take him into the room.

I made my way back to Joe and Andy. They were handing over a flash drive to an officer. He shook both of their hands and headed to a back room. I sat down with them.

“What was that you were handing over? Was that the evidence to free Patrick?” They nodded at my question.

“It’s security footage of the street Patrick saw them on. It shows two guys dragging a body and then Patrick running after them. There’s also footage of them attacking Patrick but him somehow knocking them off. It also shows him trying to save the victim but not of the victim getting strangled,” Joe explained. That sounded like more than enough to get him released. We sat there in silence for a bit before Pete showed up. He looked pissed and more frantic than ever. He looked around before speaking to Joe.

“Tell me you have copies of those videos.” Joe looked confused but nodded.

“Yea, I always keep duplicates why?” Pete shook his head and signaled for us to follow him. Once we were outside he spoke again.

“There’s some dirty cops working this. They hired the hitmen to kill all these people. They’re going to try and destroy the evidence. The sheriff told me that Patrick would be released tomorrow after they finish questioning him. Most likely around three. But that won’t happen if the videos don’t exist to prove he’s innocent. They’re trying to frame Patrick.” We all looked at each other.

“And why didn’t you go to the sheriff with this,” I asked? Pete shook his head sadly.

“Because I have no evidence except for something that I overheard. My only concern is getting Patrick out of there before they learn too much.” Well at least we agreed on something. “There’s nothing more we can do tonight. I told Patrick what we had and to try and stick it out for a bit longer.”

“Alright. So, we meet back here tomorrow at nine,” Andy said. Joe and Pete nodded in agreement then went their separate ways. I watched them go as Andy came and wrapped an arm around me. “We’ll get him out. Don’t worry.” I liked Andy. He was always sweet and kind. And unlike Pete, he actually liked me. He and Patrick were close. They nerded out together sometimes and Andy would encourage Patrick to work out with him. I smiled and leaned against him.

“Thanks Andy. I appreciate it. But I don’t think there’s any way for me to not worry about Patrick.” We laughed and said our goodbyes.

I didn’t sleep well that night. Dreams of Patrick hurting people tormented me. Why now? I trust him. He doesn’t want to hurt people. But… his alter ego does.

-

I walked into the station the next morning with a large coffee in my hand. All night the dreams persisted. Enough that I knew I needed to talk to Patrick’s alter ego. I had to reason with him. Make sure that he didn’t hurt anyone.

The guys had beat me here and I joined them on the couches. Pete also had a coffee in his hand. Guess I wasn’t the only one who didn’t sleep well.

The day dragged for the most part. It was a lot of just sitting and waiting for an officer to talk to us for maybe three minutes then leave again. Everything seemed to be going smoothly. There was even talk of him getting out early.

Around one twenty, the first of the bad news came to us. The files on the flash drive were corrupted. They couldn’t watch the videos to confirm what Patrick was telling them. Pete spoke out.

“They were tampered with! Someone in this station is trying to cover their tracks. Investigate the people who had access to the flash drive.” He was trying not to yell. Tired Pete was kind of scary to be around. He was mean and brutally honest. He took no shit.

“Look sir. I understand you’re upset but that’s no reason to accuse officers of tampering with evidence. They all take an oath to protect the innocent.” Pete dug into his pocket, ignoring the officer completely. He pulled out another flash drive and shoved it toward the man.

“This one isn’t corrupted. Look at it. And one of us must be with this flash drive at all times. One of your people is trying to frame my best friend to cover their own ass. Someone took the whole ‘protecting the innocent’ thing too far.”

The officer nodded and let Pete follow him to a back room. They weren’t gone long. Maybe ten minutes? But it felt like a year. Patrick leaving depended completely on those videos. I noticed that I was starting to bite my nails. I moved to sit on my hands.

Pete looked happy with himself. I guess it worked. The officer looked apologetic and angry. He was kind to us but I could tell from the way he spoke that someone was in trouble.

“I’m very sorry for the inconvenience. We will have your friend out here as soon as possible. But we may be calling him back for help throughout the rest of the case. And I assure you that the people who are tampering with the evidence will be held accountable.” There was a collective sigh between us. Shoulders dropped and we all seemed to lean back in our seats.

Another hour passed before they let him go. We were all itching to get out of the damned place and we weren’t even locked up. They brought him out in handcuffs but they didn’t stay on long. The bruise on his face looked worse than yesterday. Probably because I could see it clearly. It looks like they let him wash his face.

The guys all hugged him, like real hugs. They were making jokes about his beat-up face and the fact that he smelled a bit. They were all laughing and looked so happy to be back as a group. They were all so close and I envied that.

When Patrick noticed me, his face changed. His eyes seemed to glow and a wide smile spread on his face. He pushed through the guys and hurried over to me. I laughed as he picked me up and spun me around. It was so cheesy but I loved it. I loved him.

“Not in front of everyone, Patrick,” I said, still laughing. “It’s like you’re coming back from war or something.” He set me down and kissed me softly. His face looked a bit sad as he whispered to me.

“I need to talk to you. About the dreams.” He knew about my nightmares? I raised an eyebrow and was going to ask but he shook his head. The guys came up to us, teasing. I’ll have to let my questions sit for now.

-

We all went back to Patrick’s apartment. We let him shower and ordered some Chinese food. We asked him about what had happened but it was still the same story.

“I mean. I just wanted to help someone. It doesn’t feel like any part of my memory is missing. I followed them and I was stupid and got caught. I’m really sorry I put you guys through all this. I know it must have been stressful.” I held Patrick’s hand. The guys all shrugged it off.

“Well don’t let your phone die next time and ask for backup or call the cops.” Joe punched his arm lightly.

“He’s got a point ya dumb ass,” Pete teased. There was a real smile on his face and he was quite handsome.

We all settled for one of the Harry Potter movies to watch. While the books were obviously better, the movies still did a very good job. We all sat there making stupid comments on what the movie changed and what could have been done better for the entire two and a half hours.

After the movie ended, Joe and Andy said that they needed to get home to their girlfriends. They headed out but Pete stuck around, as if he was babysitting us. It was pretty polite conversation but something seemed off.

“Alright look. I’m going to apologize again. (Y/N), I’m sorry for being a royal dick to you. And Patrick, I’m sorry for trying to fuck up one of the few good relationships you have. To be honest, I actually like you (Y/N). You’re a pretty cool girl and one of the most headstrong that I know. I know I said some harsh stuff to you at the station but I was just concerned for Patrick. So, I’m sorry.” Pete shoved his hands in his pockets. His cheeks seemed to have a pink tint to them but I didn’t point it out.

“Don’t worry about it, Pete. I understand,” I said, smiling at him. He let out a sigh of relief and smiled back. Then he made his way to the door.

“Oh, and Patrick, I kinda jumped the gun for you. Sorry. Now you two be safe,” Pete called just before closing the door.

The heat rose to my face. I knew he was partially baby-sitting us! I glanced over at Patrick, laughing awkwardly. But he wouldn’t even look at me.

“Patrick? What is it?” I tried to get him to face me but he would just turn away more.  His cheeks, well cheek, was pink. Pete had apologized to him about jumping the gun?

_“… have him so fucked up in love with you…”_

Oh. Right. Wait? He loved me? I took his hand in mine and leaned on his shoulder. I took a few deep breaths before speaking.

“I hope you don’t think I’m mad or something. Pete said he ‘jumped the gun’ for you but I would much rather have you tell me whatever it is.” I tried to play like I still didn’t know what he was talking about. He Patrick finally faced me. His face was red and he looked conflicted.

“Look, (Y/N), I really like you. I like spending time with you. You make me feel normal. Like I’m capable of being loved without being a project.” He took another shaky breath. “I love you. I’m absolutely crazy about you.” I couldn’t stop the smile that broke out on my face. I threw my arm around him and hugged him.

“I love you, too. So much.” He squeezed me against him, I even heard my back crack a bit. That made us both laugh hysterically.

Once we calmed down, I knew we needed to discuss my nightmares. I just wonder how he knows about them.

“Patrick… how did you know about my nightmares?” He stroked my hair softly. He didn’t say anything at first.

“Apparently my alter ego knows how to talk to me through my dreams. He told me that he knows how to plant dreams in your mind also. I don’t know how it works. He refused to explain it. I know what you saw. I promise, I’ve never done anything like that.” I nodded against his shoulder.

“But what if these nightmares keep coming back,” I asked him? He kissed my head.

“Then I guess I’ll have to try and reason with him. You don’t deserve to be tormented.” He held me tighter and I moved to look at him. I ran my hand over the bruise on his face. He was a good person. He didn’t deserve to be tormented either. He worried about hurting people and he shouldn’t have to.

“Hey, what if I tried talking to him…?” Patrick’s face went flat. Then his eyes narrowed.

“Are you insane? You want to try and bring that thing out of me? Who knows what he’ll do!” Patrick let me go and ran his hands through his hair. “No. Final answer.” He stood and walked into the kitchen. He was not getting out of this that easily.

“Listen to me! You shouldn’t have to worry about hurting people and this is the only way I can think of to help. You can learn to control your alter ego! But you can only do that if you shift.” The cupboard door that he had opened slammed shut. I had to refrain from jumping.

“There is nothing I can do to control him. I’ve tried!” He filled the glass with water.

“Well maybe you just need…” He whirled on me, grabbing me and pinning me against the counter. His eyes had hints of the golden yellow swimming in the blue.

“I can’t control it because we’re the same person, dammit!” I shrunk back a little bit. “The things he wants? They’re just the personification of the things I want. I get angry, I hate certain people, my pessimistic self is all this ‘alter ego’ is. It’s me. And there’s nothing anyone can do about it.” I wasn’t going to stand down. I pushed back against him, trying to gain some space.

“I’m not scared of you Patrick. You think I should be but I’m not.” His eyes flared. If I pushed just a little more…

“This idea of yours is the exact opposite of safe, (Y/N).” I smirked at him.

“I’m pretty sure that Pete meant sex when he said that,” I said, rolling my eyes. The golden yellow took up most of his eyes now. He trapped me against the counter again. His voice had turned into a low growl. He was barely hanging on.

“Why are you doing this? You know I don’t want to hurt you…” I had to help him somehow. I ran my hands over his shoulders and chest.

“But you want to kiss me, don’t you? Do that instead,” I whispered to him. I pulled his face close to mine and bit my lip. I tried to convince myself that I knew what I was doing. All I needed was for him to shift over completely. I had all the control in this situation. That’s what I thought before he kissed me.

I wasn’t prepared for the hunger. The passion. The almost violent way he kissed me. We had never kissed like this before. It was tongue and biting and grabbing in a way he never let it get to when he was normal. I wasn’t prepared to want it so much.

My hands were tangled in his hair and he bit my bottom lip. I moaned and could feel his grin against my lips. I pulled away from him to breathe and he attached himself to my neck, biting and sucking. He pressed his full body against me so I could feel everything. I knew how much he wanted me.

“Patrick,” I sighed. He kissed his way up my neck. Our eyes met. The bright yellow stood out and that brought me back to reality.

“Yes darling? I believe you wanted to talk to me?” I tried to get my thought process back in check. I’m sure my lips were swollen from kissing him but I couldn’t think about that now.

“Yes. I do need to talk to you.” He pouted at me.

“Just talk? But I was so happy with what we were doing before. You seemed to be having a good time.” I ignored his comment and ducked under his arm when he leaned in again. I was not going to get distracted.

“You told Patrick that you put those nightmares in my head. How?” He sighed and walked over to me, stepping into my personal bubble.

“It’s quite easy to plant ideas in a girls’ mind when she’s aroused. And all I did, was show you what we could do. The power that we have.” His hand ran over my face, almost lovingly. I smacked it away.

“You can’t hurt anyone. That would destroy him.” He narrowed his eyes at me.

“You’re still thinking of us as two separate people. But I know he informed you that we are one in the same. We share everything. Thoughts, desires. Emotions.” The look in his eyes changed, it was almost soft. He reached for me again and when I didn’t stop him, took my face in both of his hands.

“What do you mean,” I asked hesitantly?

“It means, as annoying as it is, I care for you. And I don’t want to hurt you.” my shoulders relaxed slightly. Patrick walked me backwards until my back was against a wall. “Don’t read me wrong, darling. I’m the dark side remember? I want you. I want to own your body, make you beg for me. I would protect you with my life because you are mine.” His face was close to mine again.

“Make the dreams go away. And don’t ever hurt anyone. Let Patrick control you.” He pulled away from me slightly and laughed.

“Oh darling, Patrick already does control me. I can only come out when he lets me. His subconscious has decided the times it’s ok to let me come out. He’s too scared of what he’ll do so he ends up not being able to remember what happens during these little switches.” I nodded slightly and looked down.

“Now the thing I’m curious about, is why you decided to let me kiss you to get me out? You could have easily kept arguing and brought me out that way.” The knowing smile on his lips was enough to make me red. Both in embarrassment and anger. I shoved him back.

“It was just faster. If I had kept arguing, he would have calmed himself down. That’s it.” That was it. That was the only reason.

“Why do I not believe you? Maybe it was the way you held me close. Maybe it was the way you said my name. Maybe it was the way you moaned as I kissed you. You want me. You love the other Patrick and you want him too. But you can’t help but be drawn into the passion that he’s holding back in me.” His fingers ghosted up and down my arms before they trailed up over my neck. He took my face in his hands again, leaning in close.

“Give me the other Patrick back,” I whispered. He froze and looked at me, frustrated.

“Fine. But I’m sure I’ll see you again in the next thirty minutes.” He backed away and sat on the couch. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, then fell over. Well at least he was kind enough to sit on the couch first. I hurried over to Patrick. He groaned a bit before his eyes fluttered open.

“Hey, you alright,” I asked? He sat up slowly.

“Just tell me what happened before I start yelling at you again…” I nodded and started to explain.

“I made him promise that there would be no more dreams. And that he wouldn’t hurt anyone. He never explained to me what he did though. He said that it’s your subconscious that decides when he comes out. You can remember what happens during the switch. Just try to stop being afraid of what you can do.” Patrick looked unconvinced.

“And he just agreed to all of that? What else happened?” I was kneeling between Patrick’s legs as he sat on the loveseat. He didn’t need to know the details.

“He just teased me a lot. And he sort of agreed. He explained to me that you two were the same person. That means that you guys share everything, even emotions. He said that he’d protect me with his life…” I trailed off once I noticed the intensity on his face.

“I would protect you with my life. You mean the world to me. He’s right though. We are the same person. The things he said to you, are most likely things that I’ve thought or subconsciously wish would happen.” He pets my hair gently. I couldn’t help myself. I climbed up into his lap with my legs on either side of him. “(Y/N)?” I just smiled down at him.

“I love you so much, Patrick. I promise we are going to figure this out.” He blushed as he looked at me. I leaned down and kissed him, soft and sweet.

Patrick wrapped his arms around me, holding me against him. And the whole soft and sweet thing didn’t last very long. His tongue found its way into my mouth and I would nibble at his lip. His hands roamed their way over my back and to my hips.

He gripped my waist, pulling me against him, making me grind against his hips. He groaned and bit my lip. I sighed against his mouth and then moved to kiss his neck. His breathing was heavy as he sighed my name. I bit down lightly.

Next thing I knew, I was on my back. Patrick hovered above me, looking worried. I pulled him down to kiss me again. He didn’t try to fight me as I slipped off the hoodie he was wearing, tossing it to the ground. He whispered my name again and I pulled back.

“Please, (Y/N). We should stop. I don’t want to shift again…” I cut him off with my mouth. The kiss was quick but firm.

“If you really want to stop, we can. But I want you Patrick. I want all of you. I know you can control it. Besides, gold and blue work well together,” I said, laughing lightly.

“I want you, too. More than anything. I just…” I stroked his face gently.

“Don’t be afraid. I’m not. I trust you.” He smiled at me and nodded. The gold swirled around the blue and it really did look beautiful. He then scooped me up and I yelped in surprise. He carried me princess style to his bedroom. I laughed as he set me back on my feet. I looked around the small space.

He kept a few pictures of him and his friends on the dresser. I walked over to look at them more closely. A large mirror sat on top of the dresser. I laughed a bit, it didn’t seem like something he would have. Pictures of him and the guys at amusement parks, zoo’s, museums were set up neatly. I even saw a few that looked like they were much younger. I chuckled at Patrick’s long hair and sideburns.

“Looking back, that was not the best style choice,” he said from behind me. I didn’t expect him to be so close and I jumped a bit. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist. Our eyes met in the mirror. I bit my lip. He leaned in to kiss my neck and shoulder. I sighed in content.

I leaned back against him so he would have easier access. His hands ventured to the hem of my shirt and slipped under it. His hands were warm on my skin. I turned to face him, his hands never left my body. I looked him in the eye as I went to remove my shirt.

He seemed to be keeping himself under control for the most part. He would occasionally close his eyes and shake his head, stopping the shift. It was kind of cute.

I pulled my shirt off completely and wrapped my arms around his neck. My bra was simple and plain black. I would have worn lace if I thought this would happen. Patrick ran his hands up and down my sides and over my back.

“You are so beautiful. God, you have no idea how much I just want to…” He trailed off, shaking his head. His alter ego was clearly really trying to come out. I ran one of my hands over his face, forcing him to look at me.

“What do you want, Patrick? All you have to do is tell me. I’m all yours,” I said. I already had an idea of what he was going to say from my conversation with his alter ego. His golden blue eyes were hot and it seemed like they were staring into my soul.

His mouth was on mine again. Hard and passionate. He moved his hands from my back down to my waist then over my ass. He squeezed gently and I giggled.

“Wrap your legs around me,” he mumbled against my lips. I was confused for a second but then I felt him lift me up. I followed his instructions and wrapped my legs around him. He carried me over to the bed. He laid me down and kneeled between my legs.

A blush formed on his cheeks as he lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. He leaned back down over me and kissed my collarbone then worked his way back up to my lips. I squirmed beneath him, rolling my hips against his. I heard a low growl rise from his throat.

“Keep doing that and I don’t know how long I’ll be able to be gentle,” he said. The heat dropped from my face to between my legs. I ran my hands over his shoulder and back, scratching him lightly. My voice was low and seductive, I could hardly tell it was me.

“Who said I wanted you to be?” I watched as the last of the blue faded from his eyes and the bright yellow took over. He smirked at me, eyes roaming over my exposed skin.

“What did I tell you? I don’t think you even hit the thirty minute mark.” I ran my fingers through his hair.

“Just shut up and kiss me.” He happily did just that. He grabbed my arms and pinned them above my head. His lips trailed over my jaw and down my neck to my collarbone. I sighed as one of his hands started to trace the underside of my breast. My back arched into his touch.

“God, you’re so responsive. So beautiful. So pure. And I can’t wait to ruin you,” he said, nipping at my ear. He released my arms so he could undo the button on my jeans. I helped him push them down and he threw them to the side. One of his fingers hooked inside my underwear and tugged lightly.

He kissed his way over my chest and down my stomach. I squirmed under his torture. I heard him chuckle as he caressed my thighs. His fingers were feather light on my skin. But I needed more than that.

“You’re not going to break me, ya know,” I teased. He kissed the inside of my thigh and then looked up at me. His smirk seemed to reveal the devil he was capable of being. He looked otherworldly. Sexy.

“I was just trying to be considerate. But if you want me to be rough, I can be.” I gasped as he grabbed my legs, forcing them to bend back. He nipped at my leg and began to pull my underwear off. I laid there, completely exposed to him. He was settled between my legs as he moved to kiss me again.

At the last moment, he shifted to start kissing my neck. He would bite me gently and kiss in the same spot. He probably left a mark. Once he was done he kissed me roughly. I tangled my hands in his hair, holding him close to me. He pressed his hips against me and I moaned. He still wore his jeans and the friction felt amazing. I pulled away from him, breathless.

“You’re wearing too many clothes. It’s not fair.” I trailed my hands down to the hem of his jeans and unbuttoned them. He laughed and helped me push them down before kicking them off.

“No need to rush, darling. Not like I’m going anywhere.” I rolled my eyes at him as he teased me.

“So, I want you to fuck me? Sue me.” I jumped when he touched me. His fingers rubbed me slowly and my eyes fell shut in pleasure. I sighed and gripped the sheets.

“What is it? Does it feel good,” he whispered to me? I bit my lip and nodded. I wasn’t thinking enough to form words. His fingers were gone and I looked at him in confusion. “I don’t know if you don’t talk. What do you want, (Y/N)?” I groaned and tried to grab his hand to make him touch me again. He didn’t budge as he smirked at me.

“Fuck you…” I said, breathless. His hand came up to stroke my face.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” His smile was evil. He was enjoying this. Guess I have to play his game…

“Yes. Please. I want you. I need you. Please fuck me,” I begged. I squirmed under him to try to create some friction.

“Not yet.” I froze. Was he serious? My mouth opened to protest but he placed his hand over my face.

He watched me as his hand returned to its place between my legs. His thumb rubbed circles over me until I started squirming again. Patrick pressed one of his fingers inside me and I let out a moan. My back arched. A second finger, in. He moved slowly but I needed more. It felt so good and I didn’t know how much longer I’d last. He moved his hand away from my mouth so he could support himself.

“Fuck, please. I need more. Patrick, please?” He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. He increased his speed and curled his fingers up so they would hit that spot inside me. I sighed happily, rolling my hips in response. I could feel the buildup. It was coming faster. I let out little noises as he pushed me closer to the edge.

“I want you to cum for me. Look at me,” he ordered. I looked up into his eyes. He gazed at me with passion and love. And some of the blue had returned around his pupil. The beautiful man above me… I loved him.

Patrick pulled him fingers out of me just as I was about to go over the edge. I started to protest but I watched him push his underwear down and off before crawling on top of me again. His mouth landed on mine gently. I felt him start to push himself inside me. I groaned at the feeling.

He moved in and out of me, slowly at first. I wrapped my legs around his waist. Our grunts and sighs mixed as his thrusts became faster. I held him close, trying to keep up with his pace. The pressure started to build again.

“I’m so close… Please don’t stop,” I moaned. His forehead rested against mine. He dragged his hands down my body to grab my hips and thrust into me harder. He seemed to be losing his composure. I heard him curse as his fingers dug into me. I was right on the edge.

“Cum for me, (Y/N),” he practically growled at me. My body felt like it was falling. Waves of pleasure ran through me. I called out his name, grabbing his shoulders. He rode out the first part of his orgasm before pulling out and finishing on me.

We both laid there panting for a moment before Patrick untangled himself from me. He told me to stay put as he walked out of the bedroom. He came back almost right away with some tissues. He cleaned up the mess he made and I giggled.

“What? It’s the least I could do.” He tossed the used tissues into the waste basket before crawling back onto the bed with me. I snuggled up to him and watched his face. His eyes faded back to their original blue. I smiled and brushed some of the hair out of his face.

“I love you, Patrick.” He chuckled and kissed me tenderly.

“And I you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Someone kissed my shoulder and my neck. A warm body pressed against me. My eyes fluttered open to see a photo of Patrick and his family. I smiled, feeling his arms wrapped around me. I turned my head toward him to see his face. He looked so blissfully happy. I never wanted to move if he looked like that.

“It seems we both dozed off a bit.” I glanced down at the blanket somewhat covering us.

“Well thanks for at least trying to pull the blanket up,” I laughed. He rolled his eyes at me and kissed my head. There was silence for a bit before I spoke again. “Hey, Patrick?”

“Hm?” I turned toward him. His eyes were half open and a lazy grin covered his face. He reached up to run his fingers through my hair. I sighed happily. But something was bugging me.

“So, um. You were… aware… during all of it right?” His smile fell a bit and he pulled me so I could face him completely. He watched me as he continued to stroke my hair and face.

“Yes, I was aware. I wasn’t going to let him take that from me. He had partial control of my body but I refused to give him access to my mind. I remember every beautiful part of you.” I blushed and smiled at him. Then a thought his me.

“Wait, Patrick that means you can control this! You don’t have to live in fear because you can control it,” I said, sitting up. A grin split across my face but Patrick just tossed an arm over his face and groaned.

“Maybe I can but let’s not talk about that right now. I just want to lay here with the woman I am absolutely in love with.” I rolled my eyes and curled up with him again. He was right. This could wait for a bit longer. This moment was too perfect.

-

A few weeks pass. The news is still covering the hospital murders and it doesn’t seem like they have stopped. In fact, they were getting worse. Seven people in the last few weeks. The police sometimes call Patrick in for questioning but there is no longer any suspicion on him. Speaking of Patrick. It was still a chore to get him to induce his “demon” state.

“Damnit, haven’t we tried enough for the day? Clearly, he doesn’t want to come out. You know I would really rather go see a movie or something.” He ran a hand through his hair. Anger didn’t seem to trigger the shift anymore. I suppose that was a good thing but that made it harder to figure this out.

“Come on Patrick. You haven’t been able to trigger it for almost a week now. How can you learn to not fear him if we don’t interact with him?” I stood with my hands on my hips.

“Isn’t it a good thing that nothing seems to be working?” He walked over to my kitchen to grab a glass of water. I knew this was exhausting for him. I’ve made him angry, threatened him, made tasteless jokes about other guys and nothing was working.

On top of that. I could hardly get close to him anymore. I would get an innocent kiss here and there but never anything like before. I was frustrated of course but I couldn’t say anything about it. It was like he didn’t want me anymore. I clenched my fists. I was tired of it.

I sort of snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around his torso. I felt him tense up slightly. I nuzzled his shoulder, hoping for any kind of reciprocation.

“Need something,” he said coolly. I could feel my heart breaking. Really? Nothing. I get nothing. I yanked myself away from him. Fine. He wanted to be cold? I could be frozen.

I walked back over to the couch, picking up my phone and starting to play on it. Patrick came over to me shortly after I sat down. He went to sit next to me. Not going to happen buddy.

“You can leave. Clearly nothings working. See you tomorrow.” I said without even looking at him. He stood there for a moment.

“Um… Ok…” he backed up towards the door. He took his time putting his shoes on. He lingered for a bit before I spoke, copying his words from before.

“Need something?” Maybe I was being petty. But I couldn’t help it. I looked over to him. And his face was twisted in what looked like pain and anger. I saw bits of gold flash through his eyes. I sat up and watched him fight back the shift.

“So, you’re mad at me. What did I do?” My eyes narrowed. He was really going to play dumb now?

“Seriously? You’ve been nothing but cold to me for the past three weeks and you have the nerve to ask why I’m mad? I can’t even hug you without being rejected you ass!” I stood from the couch and crossed my arms. He moved so he stood in front of me.

“And how do you think I feel? The only thing you’ve been focused on is trying to trigger my alter ego. Hell, it’s like you’d prefer him over me.” I raised an eyebrow.

“The reason we’re doing this is so you learn to control your alter ego. Isn’t that something you want?” His eyes flared.

“Of course, it is, but we don’t need to pour every bit of energy into that. Believe it or not, I actually want to spend time with my girlfriend when I don’t have to focus on this shitty curse.”

“I try but you reject me every time.” He sighed, exasperated.

“And how am I supposed to know when you’re serious anymore?”

“What, do you want a code word or something?” My voice was raised. Patrick and I stood toe to toe.

“I want you to like me for me!” I was taken aback. He thought I didn’t accept him as he was?

“I love you Patrick, no matter what. How could you say that?”

“Well you’re pretty damn focused on changing me,” he said.

“Because I’m trying to help you!”

“Yea and it’s been so much help. We’ve made so much progress,” he sneered.

“Well maybe if you stopped being so afraid of everything, we could make progress,” I shouted at him.

All I saw was his eyes. The bright yellow taking over. Then there was a hand around my throat. He shoved me back so hard that I hit the wall. My head smacked onto the hard surface and I thought I was going to black out. I slid down the wall.

I looked up at Patrick. His face was twisted into a snarl. I shook. I was afraid. I curled up as close to the wall as possible.

“Patrick…” I whimpered. The spot where my head hit the wall started to throb. A few tears made their way down my face. Recognition crossed his features. He looked confused. Then afraid. His eyes returned to normal and he fell to his knees in front of me.

“(Y/N), I… I’m so… fuck… I didn’t mean… I’m so sorry…”  He crawled toward me cautiously. He reached for me slowly, as if I was a small animal. I guess I kind of felt like one. I wanted to run and hide. But I didn’t flinch when his hands ran over my arms.

He lifted my chin to check my neck. He sighed in relief. No bruises I guess. He reached around to the back of my head. I flinched when is hand ran over the spot. I watched him mimic my pained expression. He pulled his hand away and checked his fingers. No blood.

“I should take you to the hospital. Just in case,” he said quietly. I nodded. He helped me stand on shaky legs.

-

The ride there was quiet and awkward. Patrick gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles had lost their color. He walked me up to the front desk and told them he wanted them to check for a concussion. The lady at the front desk looked at Patrick skeptically.

“What happened?” She asked Patrick, clearly trying to trip him up. She thought he did this to me and she would be right. But I wasn’t going let her know that. He went to speak but I cut him off.

“I tripped. I’m moving and there was a box that I forgot about. I fell and hit my head.” I smiled at the receptionist and laughed slightly. She seemed skeptical but nodded.

“You can wait over there. I’ll have someone come get you as soon as possible.” She handed me some paperwork as Patrick and I headed over to the chairs. He sat next to me but made sure we never touched. I watched out of the corner of my eye as he tapped his fingers. He was trying to keep it under control but that just made him look more suspicious.

“Hey, you can relax. I’m alright,” I whispered to him. One of his hands clenched.

“We don’t know that yet. You might have a concussion.” We sat in silence for a bit longer until a nurse came to bring me to an exam room. It was basic and small. Very white and smelled like bleach. She informed us that the doctor would be in shortly before leaving. Patrick sat on the chair while I sat on the bed. After a bit, he spoke.

“Why didn’t you tell them it was me?” His voice was so soft I almost didn’t hear him. I didn’t know how to answer his question at first. Maybe it was because I partially blamed myself. It wasn’t all his fault.

“Because I know you didn’t mean it. I know that you don’t want to hurt me. Besides, I probably pushed too far. I continued to argue and say things that I knew would piss you off. I didn’t think about how you might feel.” I hunched over slightly, embarrassed for myself.

The doctor walked in before he could reply. The doctor shook both of our hands and then started on his work. He did some basic eye tests and checked the bruise on the back of my head.

“Well everything seems normal from the outside. We’re going to do a CT scan just to make sure there isn’t any internal bleeding or damage. Follow me if you would.” Patrick and I walked with him down a few hallways before entering a mostly empty room save for a few computers. “Ok, I just need you to take off any jewelry and leave your phone in here.” I nodded and took my phone out of my pocket. I handed it to Patrick who wouldn’t look at me.

I followed the doctor into the other room. As soon as the door shut, he looked at me with worried eyes. He handed me a card with a number on it.

“I know how scary it can be to tell someone that you’re being abused, but please. If you ever need to, call this number. It’ll send police to your location. You don’t need to suffer.” I looked at him, confused. Then I remembered Patrick in the other room.

“I appreciate the concern, but I’m not being abused. I just tripped over some boxes. A wooden table doesn’t exactly move when you hit it.” I smiled at him. He didn’t look quite convinced. He signaled for me to lay on the table. I followed his instructions.

“It shouldn’t take long. Try not to move too much.” He headed back to the other room. The table began to move me back. It didn’t take long but everything feels long when you’re just staring at a plain white surface. Soon the table was pulling me out and the door opened. We followed the doctor back to the original room. He plugged a flash drive into the computer and pulled up the pictures. Patrick had begun tapping his fingers again. It was quiet for a bit.

“Everything looks normal. There’s no bleeding or swelling. So, if you feel ok, you can go. If you start feeling dizzy or anything like that, come back and we’ll look again. That bruise will probably throb for a while but that’s all it is. A bruise.” Both Patrick and I relaxed instantly. We followed the doctor back out to the front desk. I handed the lady my insurance card and copay ended up being a hundred dollars. Before I could pull out my card, Patrick was already sliding his in the machine.

“Hey, you don’t have to…”

“I’m just trying to take care of you. That’s my job.” He looked at me and smiled. It didn’t reach his eyes but it was enough to convince the lady in front of us.

-

The ride home was again spent in awkward silence. Music played quietly from the speakers but it didn’t help. Patrick walked me to my door and made sure to make me an ice pack. I sat on my couch, holding the plastic bag to my head.

“(Y/N), we need to talk.” I looked over at him. His hands were in his pockets and he looked at me sadly.

“Ok. What’s up?” He sighed.

“I think we should stop seeing each other.” I went to say something but no words came out. “What I did tonight… that was unacceptable. I don’t want to hurt you. The way you looked at me, terrified, I never want to see that look again. It’s not safe…” I finally found my words and cut him off.

“Who are you to decide whether something is safe for me or not? And you hurt me more by pushing me away. It was nothing serious. Patrick, you didn’t really hurt me that bad…”

“But who knows what’ll happen next time! Sure, it wasn’t a problem this time but what about next time? I’ll get mad. It happens. I’m not going to put you at risk like that.”

“That’s why I’m helping you control it. We just need…”

“I’m telling you to stay out of it,” he snapped at me. I flinched at his harsh tone. “This no longer concerns you. I’m going to move. You don’t deserve to be put in this position of danger. I’m sorry but this is it. Don’t come to see me, don’t look into this anymore. I am no longer your problem.”  He turned and walked away from me. I was frozen to my seat.

“Patrick…” I called. He ignored me. I watched the door shut between us. My chest started to ache. I felt a few tears make their way down my face.

-

_“With the bodies piling up, is it safe to assume the two men that were caught weren’t working alone?”_

_“Clearly there is something that was overlooked.”_

_“What of the cops that were involved?”_

_“Rest assured they were promptly fired and arrested.”_

_“The bodies are still showing up in the hospital even though it’s blocked off for investigation. Do you think it’s someone trying to send a message?”_

_“At this point, yes. We don’t know who the message is for. We haven’t found anything other than the bodies and a drawing of what looks like two yellow eyes.”_

I looked up from my laptop. The serial killer has been nicknamed “The Doctor” due to their fascination with this old hospital. Ten more bodies in three weeks. The scary thing was the victims. They stopped being felons. They were regular people. And they all had lines cut through their eyes. It was gruesome.

The part about the drawing was new. My mind flashed to Patrick. I’ve hardly seen him since he walked out on me. Only in passing. My chest panged. I had tried to knock on his door but he never answered. I tried texting the guys but none of them responded to me either.

I picked up my phone and started new message to Patrick. He never responded but I felt like I should try to help him in some way. Even if he told me to stop.

_Hey, don’t know if you’re watching the news but the drawings are new. Was just wondering if you knew anything._

There was a knock at my door a short time later. Patrick?

I hurried to the door. I knew it was stupid to be hopeful but I couldn’t help it. Him leaving me didn’t stop me from loving him. I opened it quickly. There was no one. A small box sat at my door. No bigger than the size of a gift card holder. I glanced across the hall at Patrick’s door before returning inside.

I shook the box slightly and I didn’t really hear anything. I pulled the top off to a piece of folded paper. I opened it see a note. I didn’t recognize the handwriting and it wasn’t signed.

_You’ve taken such good care of our little pet demon. But sadly, you’ve had too much of an influence on him. He’s not doing what he was supposed to do. We’re going to have to remove you from his life._

There at the bottom of the box was a drawing. A drawing of two yellow eyes. A chill ran through my body. I dropped the note and box as though it burned me. I shook slightly as I checked to make sure the door was locked. I did the same thing with the windows.

I should call the cops. I know I should. But what would that mean for Patrick? He would be in the public eye again. I should tell him about this. I don’t know if he’d care but… I should tell him. I pulled out my phone again and opened another message.

_Hey… so I just received a note. It sounds a lot like a threat. And there’s a drawing on two yellow eyes in the bottom. Just thought I should let you know before I decide whether to go to the police or not._

I watched the conversation for a while but there was nothing. Just before I went to close my phone, the typing signal showed up. For the first time in weeks, he was responding.

_You’re at home, right? Don’t move. I’ll be there soon. Don’t open the door for anyone. I’ll call you when I’m outside the door._

My heart fluttered even though it shouldn’t have. Not in this situation. I took his advice and moved to hide in my room until he called me. Ten minutes passed. Then another ten. I was starting to fidget.

What if the people got him? What if he was seriously hurt? What if… Endless scenarios were running through my head. I was scared for him. For me. I jumped when my phone started to ring. Patrick’s name lit up the screen. I hurried out to the living room as I answered the phone.

“Hello? Patrick?” I couldn’t disguise my shaking voice.

“Yea, it’s me. Come open the front door.” His smooth voice calmed me. Not all the way but I felt safer. I looked through the peephole to make sure it was him before opening the door. I hung up the phone as the door swung open.

I took in his appearance. It wasn’t too different from the last time I saw him. The only thing noticeable was the slight beard that had started to grow in. I held back from throwing myself at him. I stepped away from the door to invite him in.

He stepped inside and I shut the door. It was already awkward. We didn’t say anything for a moment. Patrick cleared his throat and looked at me for the first time since we split.

“Where’s the note? Are you ok?” I nodded and pointed to the paper and box on the floor. He moved to pick it up and read it. I saw his jaw clench. He ran a hand through his hair, exasperated.

“Again. You being in danger is my fault. I was starting to have a suspicion that they were after me again. I’m so sorry you were pulled into this mess.” He looked at me with a pained expression. I raised my eyebrows at him.

“Mind telling me who ‘they’ are?” Patrick folded up the note and put it in his pocket.

“I think they’re the people who abducted me when I was younger. They’ve done stuff like this before and they always leave me a note telling me to move or they would start killing people. I never thought that they would target you,” he said. I tried to bite my tongue but the words escaped me before I could think about it.

“I guess you leaving didn’t really protect me,” I said quietly. His eyes darted toward me, their bright blue seemed to stand out more than ever. I didn’t hold his gaze long before I looked away, blushing.

He sighed and scratched his face. He crossed his arms and stepped toward me slightly.

“You’re right. But it was the right choice to make at the time. All I wanted was to protect you and I did that in the only way I could.” I looked back at him and I tried to stop tears from escaping.

“You still left.” I was hurt. It’s not like my world stopped turning but I did love him. I had my fair share of crying. But life was life. If he had really moved after he broke up with me, maybe I would have moved on. But I never lost hope.

“I know. And you have no idea how hard that was for me.” I wiped a tear off my face. “Every night I had to hope that you weren’t crying because of me. Every day I had to stop myself from coming over here just to see how you were doing. Because honestly, all I want is to keep you next to me. I want to lock you up and keep you away from everything.”

He stood in front of me, his eyes intense. I glanced down at his lips for a moment. Kissing him now would make me look desperate. I shouldn’t even be so focused on this. We had bigger problems.

“So, what are we going to do,” I asked? He thought for a moment.

“I’m going to keep an eye on you. If you need to go somewhere, I’ll take you. Try to stay in crowded places. At the first sight of anything weird, you call me. Got it?” I nodded, deciding that this wasn’t the best time to say I didn’t need a babysitter. I could swallow my pride for now. I sighed and so began the awkward silence.

I pushed past Patrick to get to the kitchen. I let our arms brush against each other. God, could I be more obvious? I offered him a glass of water before returning to the couch. I told him to sit and I flipped on a movie. It was one of those early 2000’s rom-coms. I heard Patrick groan. I laughed at him.

“I can change it you know. And is this really that bad,” I teased? He tossed a sideways glare at me and I giggled. I handed him the remote. “Fine, here. You pick then.” He snatched the remote away from me in an overexaggerated huff.

Patrick flipped through the channels for almost a half hour. Every time he switched the channel, I would sigh just a bit louder. I know he noticed because whenever I sighed, the corners of his mouth would lift slightly. He passed over the science station briefly and I made him go back.

“Hey! It’s a documentary about space! Let’s watch this. Please?” I did my best puppy face and pouted at him. I watched a smile break out across his face. The first one I had seen in a long time. It still took my breath away. Just like the first time I met him.

I blushed and turned my attention to the show. We watched it together in relative silence. I loved this kind of stuff. The whole, “think about all the things that are out there.” The sun had almost completely disappeared over the horizon. The glow coming through my window bathed everything in orange.

I glanced over at Patrick. I didn’t expect to meet his gaze and I watched as he looked away quickly. I smiled to myself. I heard him sigh.

“Can I ask you something?” I turned my body to face him.

“Sure, anything,” I said smiling.

“Why didn’t you give up on me? Why didn’t you move on? Why did you continue to message me when I never responded? I was a complete dick and you were still looking around trying to help me.” I was a bit surprised. So, he had seen all my messages and the like. I thought about my simple answer for a moment.

“Because I love you.” Silence again. I watched as he shook his head slightly, looking at me with an almost pitied expression.

“You shouldn’t love me,” he said.

“Why?”

“Because.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“Because I hurt you.”

“Only once.”

“Because I put you in danger.”

“I don’t care.”

Patrick let his elbows rest on his legs, his hands holding his head. There was no way he could convince me that I shouldn’t love him. You don’t really choose who you love. I moved closer to him, bumping my knee against his.

“Look, Patrick… I’m here. I’ve seen the worst of it and I’m still here. You don’t need to worry about me. I trust you. I’m not afraid of anything because I’m with you. Even if the whole world is against you, I’m not.” I let my hand rest on his shoulder. I felt him relax as he lifted his head to look at me. I smiled at him. He shook his head slightly and smiled back.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He reached up to hold my face in his hands. “I’m so in love with you, (Y/N).” My eyes fluttered shut as he leaned in to me. His lips, just as soft as I remember, made me melt into him. It didn’t last long but it was enough. We had made up. I knew everything was going to be fine. Patrick’s head rested against mine.

“I should go. I’ll be back to check on you in the morning.” He pulled away and stood. I watched as he moved toward the door.  _Don’t go._  I pushed myself up from the couch and hurried over to him. I grabbed his arm, clinging to him.

“Wait…” He looked back at me, slightly surprised. “Please… stay.” He sighed softly.

“Don’t look at me like that. You know I can’t say ‘no.’” I let my head fall on his shoulder.

“I feel safer with you. Please don’t leave me again.” God, I sounded pathetic. But at least I was being honest. Patrick pulled me into a hug. He pets my hair gently, occasionally kissing my head.

“Ok. I’m not going anywhere.”

-

A few days pass. Both of us slightly on edge. We didn’t know when these people would show up or what they would do. Patrick and I spent the days together, talking about the things that we missed.

“I have an interview tomorrow for an editing company. Of course, I want the job but it would be weird to no longer work from home. But it’s exactly what I want to do.” We were curled up under the blankets on my bed. My head rested on his arm as I mindlessly traced lines on his chest.

The temperature had started to drop drastically and I was wrapped in a shirt I had “borrowed” from Patrick and some flannel bottoms. Patrick had slept over the past few days, only leaving me to grab clothes and a toothbrush.

“I’ll drive you. I’m so proud of you,” he said, smiling. I giggled and snuggled closer to him.

-

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was not used to being in dresses. Especially things that are so form fitting. It was dark blue and had a slight collar. It came down to my knees and I had a nice pair of black flats that I rarely wore. There was a knock at my bedroom door.

I opened it and Patrick stood on the other side. I shrugged and gave him a half smile, silently asking his opinion. His eyes ran up and down my body. I tried to hide my blush as a smile made its way onto his face.

“You look beautiful, as always.” I rolled my eyes and turned to grab my bag.

“Are you sure you don’t mind driving me? I can catch a bus you know.” He set his hand on my lower back, guiding me out the door.

“I don’t mind. Besides, I want to make sure nothing happens to you. We still don’t know what those people are going to do.” I agreed with him as we made it to his car.

The ride was comfortably silent. Patrick had some soft music playing from the radio. I could feel the butterflies creeping up on me. It was only natural that I was nervous. I had been shot down by a bunch of jobs like this but they had called me back only a week after I submit my application. I didn’t even have to call them.

When Patrick pulled into the parking lot, I looked up at the old looking building. It seemed to be an old blacksmith shop. It was only a few stories but I was still intimidated.

“Come on, the first step is getting through the door.” I had stopped and stared long enough for Patrick to come around and open my door. I stepped out of the car and took a few deep breaths. I just had to think positive. But that’s easier said than done. We made it to the front doors before I stopped again.

“What if…” Patrick didn’t give me time to finish.

“Don’t think about the ‘what if’s.’ You are a smart and talented woman and I know you are going to do amazing. I believe in you, babe,” he said, brushing some hair out of my face. I smiled as he kissed my head.

“Thank you,” I said. We pushed a door open and the smell of coffee wafted over us. Some of the employees were talking quietly but otherwise, there wasn’t much noise. I approached the front desk and made sure I had a bit of a smile on my face.

“Excuse me? My name is (Y/N) and I’m here for my two o’clock interview.” The girl in front of me looked up, some sort of recognition passed over her face.

“Of course, let me just call Mr. Garza down.” I smiled some more and thanked her. My face was already getting sore. Maybe I was smiling too much?

A couple minutes later, a tall man in dark jeans and a sweater came to great me.

“Hello miss (Y/L/N). I’m Will Garza. Pleasure to meet you.” He looked over my shoulder after he shook my hand. “And you are?” He was polite enough but he seemed a bit uncomfortable.

“Oh, I’m Patrick. I’m just here for moral support.” I watched him take in his back jeans, dark grey shirt and combat boots. Pretty standard attire for Patrick. Maybe I should have made him dress a bit nicer. Or had him put a hat on. Oh well.

“Right. Well, you can follow me up to my office.” He brought us toward the back of the building and to an elevator. We all stepped on and the doors closed almost silently behind us. The slightly awkward silence had me glancing at Mr. Garza constantly. I noticed him sort of shifting between his feet and he fixed his tie a couple times.

My shoulders relaxed instantly when we got to the top floor and the doors opened. There wasn’t much on this floor. Just a front desk and some waiting chairs with one door leading to his office. No one sat at the front desk though. They must be on lunch or something. Patrick took a spot in one of the chairs. He gave me a smile as I followed Mr. Garza the rest of the way.

His office was pretty clean, aside from the stack of papers sitting on top of his desk. I noticed that there were more in an open filing cabinet off to the side. He took his seat behind the desk and I took the chair in front of him.

“I would just like to thank you for taking the time to meet with me,” I said, smiling. I folded my hands in my lap. His gaze met mine and all I saw was disappointment and sadness. “Is something wrong,” I asked?

“I’m so sorry. I just want you to know. They threatened my family. I’m so sorry.” He put his head down and covered his ears.

A hand covered my mouth as I tried to call for Patrick. I had to kick something, make some sort of noise. I struggled against the people who grabbed me. One moved into my field of view. They wore a mask. Black holes covered their eyes and it looked like the mouth had been cut with a knife and sharp teeth had been added. A black robe covered them.

I tried to not freeze in fear. They had zip tied my wrists together and the hand had been replaced with tape. The masked person stood in front of me, uncomfortably close. Their head tilted slightly and I heard what seemed like a laugh.

“Oh, you poor thing. Well maybe you shouldn’t have gotten in our boss’ way. Our little demon out there isn’t doing what he’s supposed to.” I tried to glare at them. The other person behind me hauled me up from the chair. I tried to struggle again but they held me tight. Where had they come from anyway? It’s not like this room was very big.

“Go ahead and let her make some noise. We have to bait our little demon somehow.” They ripped the tape off my mouth and I yelped. It stared at me, expecting me to scream or call for him. I wanted to. I know he can save me but I don’t want them to use me against him. They’re going to make him hurt people.

Mr. Garza was watching in horror, tears running down his face. I didn’t blame him in the slightest. His family was in danger and he needed to protect them. I would have done the same thing.

“What? You would rather die than have him come save you? How sweet. It makes me want to vomit.” A hand connected with my face. My head was spinning and I felt myself moving and then hit a wall. I slumped over, knocking down a pot and watched it shatter. It grabbed my hair, dragging me over the other wall. Dragging me through the glass. I could feel the shards cutting me. The pain was too much. Tears streamed down my face as I cried out.

“Patrick!” They laughed. It sounded wrong, almost like they were using voice modifiers. Almost instantly the door was flung open. It dropped me and I could hardly move. I tried to focus on Patrick. He looked livid; his eyes bright yellow.

“How dare you fucking touch her! I’ll kill you,” he snarled. He launched himself at the one closest to him. They were inhumanly fast and near silent. It dodged easily, a hand shooting out and trapping one of Patrick’s arms behind him. Patrick struggled but they seemed equals in strength.

“Would you look at this? So worked up. All over a worthless little girl. But if she’s this important to you…” It looked back at me. “I bet the boss would love to meet her.” It turned and walked toward me. Patrick fought to get away from his restrainer but nothing seemed to be working.

“Time to say good night little angel.” The last thing I remember was Patrick calling my name.

-

**Patrick P.O.V.**

_The fuck are you doing? Stop them!_

I’m trying! You think I’m not? This thing is stronger than it looks. We may have figured out how to coexist but you’re still annoying.

(Y/N) slumped down, unconscious. She was cut up and bloody. I could see bruises forming in various places. I went to punch the thing that was holding me. I was able to hit his mask and it flinched. I felt its grip loosen on me slightly and I took that opportunity to break free.

I yanked my arm away from it, whirling to punch him square in the face. It stumbled and I grabbed it by the throat. I shoved it against the wall, making a dent.

“Now, now. There’s no need for that. You want her to live, right?” I spun to face the other thing. He held her in his arms, almost gently. I took one step forward and it held a finger up to stop   me.

“Come any closer and I’ll have to break her arm.” I growled. I couldn’t do anything.

_You idiot! Let me take over. You’re faster than they are if you let me take over. Do you actually trust that they won’t hurt her?_

That’s exactly what they want. They want you to come out so you’ll kill people.

_You’re damn right I will! To save her!_

“Hm? It seems like you’re not fully transitioned. Have you figured out a way to communicate? Very odd indeed… We’ll have to run some tests. Please, come find us at the hospital.” There was a light breeze as they opened the window. The one that I had thrown against the wall has stood to rejoin the other. Part of its mask was missing. I saw the scarring all over its face. Mouth sewn shut. Then they were gone. Out the window.

I rushed over to look out but they were nowhere. Fuck. I glanced toward the only other person in the room. The one sitting in a corner, shaking. I bent down to his level. He looked genuinely terrified of me. I blinked a few times, trying to calm myself down.

“Why? That’s all I want to know,” I said, softly. He cleared his throat.

“My family. They threatened my family. I’m so sorry. I’ll call the police. They can help you get her back…” He reached for his phone, but I stopped him. The police shouldn’t be getting involved in this. Not until (Y/N) was out of there. On my way out of the building, I texted the guys.

_Hey. We have a bit of a problem. Meet at my house. Come armed._

-

“So, let me get this straight… You want us to bust in there, guns blazing, to try and save the girl that basically started this whole mess?” I shot a glare at Pete. “Hey, I never said I wouldn’t do it.”

“I know this is a lot to ask of you guys. But I really need your help.” The guys looked between each other. Joe came over to pat me on the back.

“We got your back.” I let out a sigh of relief.

_All this friendship stuff makes me want to puke…_

Yea, well no one asked you.

-

**Your P.O.V.**

My head was pounding. I could hardly open my eyes; the lights were so bright. I sat in a chair, my arms and legs restrained. There was some quiet talking. My eyes cracked open enough to see two girls dressed in all black with their hair tied up. I groaned as I lifted my head from its uncomfortable position.

“Oh look, she’s up. We should get the boss before we start the experiments.” Experiments? I wiggled as much as I could but I felt drugged. The shorter of the two girls left. To go get whoever ‘the boss’ was I’m sure.

“Let’s not move too much, sweetie. I don’t want to hurt you. If you’re too damaged, you might not survive the testing.” She spoke as though it would only be a setback. “We’ve never been able to awaken a demon in a female before.”

“Why are you doing this?” This felt too much like a movie. Cliché. That doesn’t mean I don’t want it to play out that way. Patrick and his friends busting me out and destroying the whole operation in the process.

“Science. Science of the supernatural. If we can awaken everyone’s deepest desires, the world would be a much better place. We can weed out the weak and corrupt.” She attached sensors to my head and arms. “Hold tight. Boss should be here soon.” She left the room.

-

I don’t know how much time passed before the door opened again. The two girls returned but they always kept their head down. They stood on either side of the door while another one of those things walked in. Or maybe it was the one who grabbed me. I couldn’t be sure.

Behind it though, was another thing. This one wore a different mask. It looked like a plague doctor. Blood covered its robes and mask.

“Wonderful to see you again little angel.” I glanced at the first thing that came in. Must have been the same one.

“How long have I been here,” I asked coldly? The two things looked at each other and the doctor nodded.

“Only about a day. We can’t test on you if you’re sleeping. It’d be a waste of time to knock you out longer.” I looked back at the doctor. Silence for a moment. When it spoke, it sounded like a growl. What were these things?

“Leave us. I will figure out for myself how she influenced our demon.” The thing and one of the girls left instantly. The other…

“But mast-“ She never finished her thought. The doctor was in front of her and then she was on the floor. Blood poured from her neck. Fear raced through my body. What was this thing?

“Disobedience will not be tolerated.” It seemed to float towards me. I tried to keep my face blank.

“You didn’t need to kill her.” My voice shook. It tilted its head.

“There is nothing special about you. You’re just a human.” It didn’t even acknowledge my comment.

“Yea. I’m human. Which means I care about what you do to other humans. Why did you kill her?” One of its gloved hands grabbed my face, turning it.

“No markings…” A blush rose to my face once I figured out what it meant. I yanked my face way from it and yelled.

“Answer me! I am not below you!” I glared at the thing and it finally seemed to acknowledge me.

“I am your God. Stop talking unless spoken to. Or I will kill you, too.” I flinched back at its words. They really thought they were above humans. He unlocked one of my legs and lifted it up. He mumbled more stuff about markings. There wouldn’t be anything like that. Patrick and I only slept together once.

“What is our demon to you?” I was surprised at the question. I tried to straighten my shoulders.

“I love him.” Maybe I should have lied. All I was doing was signing my death certificate.

“And what are you to him?” I didn’t have time to answer before alarms started blasting. It didn’t even flinch. The room covered in red light did nothing to hide the blood of the girl on the floor. There was a pounding at the door. The doctor stood smoothly and made its way to the door.

Something tapped my shoulder. I almost screamed but a hand covered my mouth. I turned to see Joe. I relaxed as he started unscrewing the restraints. The doctor opened the door and there was Pete and Andy.

“Nice day today, isn’t it,” Pete asked? He fired a handgun aimed at the doctor’s chest. The doctor fell over but I would bet money that he wouldn’t stay that way. Andy rushed in to help Joe release me as Pete kept his gun on the doctor.

I wobbled as I stood. Andy helped me stand and walk out. But I was slow. Pete slammed the door shut as we left.

“Can I carry you?” I nodded at him and in no time, he lifted me up and was running with Joe and Pete. I looked back over Andy’s shoulder. The doctor was behind us. He was getting closer, fast. It didn’t even look like he was running. Just like before, he looked like he was floating.

“It’s gaining on us,” I called to them. I heard Andy mutter a curse under his breath. We turned a sharp corner and burst through a door that lead to an open room. It was covered in blood. There were operating tables with dead people. I wanted to look away but I noticed someone who was alive. And I knew them. Patrick.

He didn’t look right. Blood covered his hands. I watched him drop one of the masked things to the ground. I struggled to get out of Andy’s grip.

“No. You can’t go near him.” He said it quietly but Patrick spun to face us. A snarl on his face, eyes black. I froze in fear.

“Now this is what we wanted. He is perfect.” The doctor entered the room. “But he’s been very bad. He killed all my workers it seems. Obviously, things need to be fixed.” It moved towards Patrick. Patrick lunged but it grabbed his neck, stopping him. I jumped from Andy’s arms, rushing forward. Pete grabbed my arm.

“Don’t hurt him! Don’t you dare hurt him! He isn’t yours to play with!” Tears ran down my face. The doctor turned its head slightly. It dropped Patrick to the ground and watched him gasp for air.

“Show me what you mean to him. I may even let you go. Bring his human side out.” A hint of curiosity rang in its voice. Pete squeezed my arm. I looked back at him. He shook his head at me. I smiled sadly and pulled my harm away. I had to try.

I rushed over to Patrick on the floor. I needed to ignore all the blood that we were sitting in. I reached my hand out to touch his shoulder. He grabbed my arm and I yelped in pain. He raised his head to look at me. I tried to not shrink away from him.

“Patrick. Please stop. Let go of my arm, it hurts.” I let my opposite hand rest on his arm, trying to pull it away. He seemed to growl at me. “Do you recognize me? It’s (Y/N). It’s ok now. You don’t have to do this. I’m here.”

His eyebrows drew together in confusion. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. I felt the grip on my arm loosen slightly. I called his name again…

-

**Patrick P.O.V.**

_I can’t believe you let yourself get baited like that. Now you’re just sitting here hiding. Scared of what you can do._

I’m not scared.

_Of course you are. You won’t even come to the surface enough to see what’s happening._

If I’m hurting people, I want nothing to do with it.

_Yea but you can’t stop yourself if you keep hiding. Like shit dude, you won’t even let me take control. Do you even know what’s controlling you right now?_

Shut up.

_See. You don’t. You know she’s here right? You might want to get over yourself before you do something you’ll regret._

I’m just like that guy… that guy who set us up. Sitting in a corner, eyes and ears covered. Praying that nothing bad happens even though I have the power to stop it.

“ _Patrick!”_

_“Please come back…”_ (Y/N)…

I cracked my eyes open. It was like I was looking through a black veil. She sat in front of me, crying. One of her hands rested on my face. I reached for her. I reached for my friends. This isn’t me.

-

**Your P.O.V.**

Patrick grabbed his head, as if in pain. He cried out slightly and tried to stumble away from me. I grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look at me. I let my hand rest on his face. A few tears made their way out of his eyes.

He blinked once. Twice. Three times. The black began to fade. I smiled as the bright blue returned. I threw my arms around him, holding him tightly.

“Thank god. You’re ok. You’re here with us and you’re ok.” His arms slowly made their way around me. The sweet moment couldn’t last long. I had forgotten that we were in an abandoned hospital with a serial killer in a plague mask.

“Well this was completely useless. Nothing was learned. I’ll just kill you both.” Patrick shoved me away from him. Patrick moved almost as fast as the doctor. His eyes glowed yellow and there was this grin on his face. I should have been unsettled but I knew it wasn’t directed at me.

“You hurt her? You’re dead,” Patrick taunted. He grabbed the nose of the mask, yanking it down. The doctor screamed in pain as the mask was ripped off. Blood poured out of its face. It had been attached.

With its face in full view, I wished the mask would go back on. Two scars over its eyes in the shape of X’s. The line across its face where the mask was stitched on bled. Its teeth had been sharpened to points. I turned away from it.

“You shouldn’t be able to overpower me,” it screeched.

“Well I guess I’m just one big disappointment then.” I heard a sickening snap, then a thud. The alarms had stopped. Patrick came to stand in front of me. I looked up at him. He held his hand out to me. The blood had dried a bit. But even that wouldn’t have stopped me from taking his hand.

“Let’s get out of here already. Before the cops show up,” Joe said. We all agreed and snuck out through a back door.

-

Patrick brought me home while the rest of the guys went their separate ways. I looked down at the dress I had worn. Time to go shopping I guess. I looked over my shoulder at Patrick who was taking off his jacket.

“You can shower first if you want. I’m going to try and make some food.” I walked to my bedroom, legs still shaking slightly. I pulled out a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I hadn’t even heard him follow me.

He kissed my shoulder softly and continued up my neck. I giggled a bit. “Yes?”

“Shower with me?” He tugged on the zipper of my dress lightly. I smiled.

“Sure.” He lifted me up off my feet and carried me to the bathroom. I laughed and pretended to fight him. He set me down and pressed me against the wall. He kissed me gently. His fingers found the zipper and pulled it down.

I let it fall off my shoulders and he pulled it the rest of the way down. He only stopped kissing me to turn the water on. Once we were both undressed and standing under the hot stream of water, Patrick took his time to wash my hair and massage my body.

“You should let me do this for you,” I said. He chuckled and kissed my neck.

“I’m hardly keeping it together now. You’re hands on me would be the end of me.” I laughed a bit and looked back at him. Gold flecks danced in his eyes. I turned to press my body against his. I ran one of my hands through his hair. His eyes shut and leaned into my touch.

“I love you so much, Patrick.” He smiled bigger than I’d ever seen. His lips landed on mine, sweet and playful.

“You know I’m never letting you go, right?” I laughed and rolled my eyes at him.

“I know. Unless you’re only saying that because you see how hard it is to get rid of me.” We both laughed. He kissed me again. The water ran cold but we didn’t notice.


End file.
